Forever And Always
by Maaqui
Summary: El amor de su vida se estaba alejando del país. A pesar de haber prometido no contactarla, Joe corré hacía el aeropuerto sólo para ver a Demi por última vez. Pero las cosas cambian...


Me hizo prometer que no iría a despedirla. Me rogó millones de veces que no intente contactarla, que no la extrañara y que siguiera con mi vida. Pero aún así no pude complir con mi promesa. Era demasiado fuerte para mí y no quería dejarla ir. Sabía que si la dejaba ir, mi felicidad se iría con ella. Me sería imposible encontrar a otra mujer que fuera como ella. Ella era lo único que necesitaba. Mi felicidad, mis suspiros, mis sonrisas, mis lágrimas. Ella significaba demasiadas cosas en mi vida y yo estaba permitiendo que la alejaran de mí. Mi princesa estaba siendo arrastrada a otro país. Entiendo que su padre halla conseguido el trabajo de su vida pero ... ¿debía alejar a su hija de mí? ¡No tiene la menor idea de cuánto sufrí y sufro por ella!

Llegué al aeropuerto con el auto de mi hermano mayor, Kevin. Sabía que se enojaría demasiado, ya que era su regalo de cumpleaños y era algo así como su ''bebé''. Ahora comprendo porqué no tiene novia...

Creo que lo estacioné mal, ya que un policía estaba gritandome cosas. Decidí que no me importaría pagar un par de multas. Sólo quería estar con ella.

Corrí como loco hasta llegar a las escaleras mecАnicas y allí la ví. Estaba de espaldas, cargando una enorme maleta, pero la reconocí. Llevaba la camiseta que le había regalado en su primer cumpleaños juntos. Sí, juntos oficialmente. Joseph Adam Jonas y Demetria Devonne Lovato, la pareja más hermosa del mundo. Sonreí al recordar eso.  
Mientras ella luchaba arrastrando sus cosas, yo caminé lentamente hacia ella. Sus padres no estaban, por lo que supuse que estarían validando los pasajes o algo así.

- ¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte de mí? - ella se quedó quieta. Parecía haber visto un fantasma...  
Solo giró y se colgó de mi cuello. Realmente necesitaba sus abrazos. Era lo único que me mantenía vivo.  
- Joe - susurró mientras me abrazaba fuertemente. Parecía estar intentando dejarme sin aire.  
- Estoy aquí - una sonrisa surcó nuestros rostros. Después de todo, no podíamos vivir separados.  
Se separó bruscamente. Su expresión ya no era de felicidad, era ... ¿decepción?  
- No. Esto no puede ser - se repetía a sí misma. Yo, por mi parte, no entendía porqué había reaccionado así.  
- Demi, yo... - me interrumpió.  
Suspiró.

- Joe, no lo entiendes. Si mi padre te ve aquí, obligará a los guardias a que te saquen. AdemАs, me será más difícil para mí subir a ese avión... - extrañamente, lo comprendí.  
- Entonces, no subas - una sonrisa curvó nuevamente mis labios, pero ella seguía seria.  
- ¿Qué? - dijo sorprendida.  
- No subas. Escapate conmigo - sí, sé que la idea es demasiado tonta. Pero nos necesitabamos demasiado. Si ella iba a Canadá, yo moriría de tristeza.  
- Joseph, ¿te escuchas? ¡Estás diciendo locuras! - volvió a tomar su gran maleta, decidida a buscar a sus padres y subir al avión.  
- Sí, estoy loco. Loco porque sé que te voy a perder. Loco por intentar, aunque falle, que el amor de mi vida no me abandone. Loco porque moriré de tristeza, Demi. Sólo quiero que me digas algo. ¿De verdad quieres subir a ese avión? ¿Quieres dejarme solo, después de todo lo que pasamos juntos? Porque si no es así, es mejor que no cometas el peor error de tu vida - ¿qué? ¿el que habíaa dicho eso fui yo? Guau. Creo que nunca en mi vida había dado un discurso así. Pero, la situación lo requería.  
Ella, voltió nuevamente y me miró a los ojos. Sabía que tenía razón. Sabía que me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella. Sabía que separados, no eramos nadie. Nos necesitabamos... demasiado.  
Sólo tiró las maletas y corrió nuevamente a mis brazos. Pero esta vez, sentí como sus labios chocaban desesperadamente con los míos. La besé, delicadamente, mientras mis brazos rodeaban su cintura. Deseaba estar a su lado siempre.  
Lentamente, nos separamos. Ví cómo una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Instantaneamente, estaba llorando.  
- Lo haré - alcanzé a escuchar.  
- ¿Qué? - ahora, el sorprendido era yo.  
- Me escaparé contigo, ahora. Necesito tenerte a mi lado. No sé en qué estaba pensando cuando decidí aceptar las reglas de mi padre. Nunca debé hacerle caso. Prefiero la muerte antes que estar alejada de tí, Joe - nuevamente, se abrazó a mi pecho.  
Una sonrisa curvó nuestros labios.  
Nos besamos nuevamente, mientras yo tomaba sus maletas y caminabamos hacia el auto de mi hermano. Pero ambos quedamos petrificados al escuchar la voz de su padre.  
- ¿Qué crees que haces, Demetria? - gritó. Creo que se escuchó en todo el aeropuerto, ya que todos, instantaneamente, nos miraron. El Sr. Lovato estaba demasiado furioso. Bueno, ¿cómo no estarlo si su hija se estaba alejando del viaje que cambiaría su vida?  
Tomé la mano de mi princesita, viendo lo nerviosa que estaba.  
- Todo va a estar bien - creo que eso sonó bien. Aunque, honestamente, ni yo lo creía.  
Ella miró mis ojos mientras corría fuera del aeropuerto. Yo la seguí, sin mirar atrás. No me importaba si su padre me odiaba. No me importaba si su familia completa quería asesinarme luego de eso. Sólo quería ser feliz con ella.

Ya en el coche, respiramos profundamente. Luego de eso, estallamos en carcajadas.  
- Creo que tu padre va a asesinarme - su hermosa sonrisa iluminó nuevamente mi camino.  
- No lo dejaré hacerlo - me abrazó delicadamente.  
Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato. Sólo nos mirabamos y sonreíamos. No necesitabamos nada más.  
- Demi, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - estaba demasiado nervioso.  
- Claro, bonito - acarició mi mejilla.  
Quedé frente a frente. Sentí que en ese momento, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. ¿Y si ella no quería? ¿Y si todo fue en vano?  
- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó nuevamente.  
Saqué un pequeño paquete de mi bolsillo y me armé de valor. Estaba demasiado nervioso pero logré abrirlo.  
- Demetria Devonne Lovato, ¿aceptarías... ser mi esposa? - nunca creí que podría decirlo. Pero me sentía feliz de haberlo hecho. Ahora seríamos felices. No importaban sus padres ni los míos. Sólo nosotros dos.  
Ella, por su parte, abrió la boca sorprendida. Tenía demasiadas ganas de reír de su expresión, pero los nervios no me permitían hacer otra cosa que enseñar el caro anillo de oro. Lentamente, una nueva lágrima caía por su rostro. Verla emocionada me hacía feliz.  
- Claro que sí - me abrazó fuertemente mientras que yo acariciaba su cintura.  
Luego, coloqué el anillo en su dedo. Ella parecía estar a punto de gritar, por lo que reí.  
- Ahora podremos estar juntos ... - susurré mientras besaba su cuello.  
- ... por siempre y para siempre - sonreí mientras besaba nuevamente sus labios.


End file.
